Warmsnow rewritten
by Stray Flower
Summary: just go and read it because i can't summarize it...


**Attakai yuki -Warm snow-  
>Rewrite version-because i want a better quality than the last one -which i wrote in 30 minutes- <strong>

**A/N: Why am I not working on It's 15 days to Christmas? -and why the heck am I talking like it's popular?-**  
><strong>Because my mom brings along the other laptop, which contains chap 2 and 3 of that fic, so i just go and write this. Inspired by the secret garden- a bit of it-.<strong>  
><strong>Enough talk, story time~~~~~~~<br>**

* * *

><p>Arthur leaned back to his hospital bedpost, grumbling under his breath as Alfred brought his crutches.<p>

- Come on, Artie, It was only a soccer ball !  
>- Yes, a bloody soccer ball and your inhuman kick that just go and break my bloody leg !<br>- But Artie ~~~~~~~~~ It was an accident !  
>- Excuses is all you get, now get the bloody hell out of my hospital room, the last thing i need is you ! - Arthur yelled, throwing a book right at the American's face.<br>- That hurts, Artie.  
>- Why should i care ? - Arthur mumbled as he put his hands over his head and glanced out of the window.<p>

-scene changed-

- One more week and you can be home. - the nurse smiled, trying to cheer Arthur up with the news.  
>- Great..i'm going back to that bloody school in one week -was the stunt reply.<br>- Well, your legs are good enough that you can walk with crutched now ! So you can go around the hospital if you want to !  
>- Yeah, as long as i can get out of this stupid bed. - Arthur mumbled, grabbing his crutches and walked out of the room.<p>

Arthur leaned to the rose-colored wall of the hospital, panting.  
>- Maybe i shouldn't walk yet... The hospital has nothing after all.- he said, walking back to his room.<p>

- Strange...I can't find my room anywhere... Maybe i can just ask somebody...  
>Arthur notice a white door nearby.<br>Blind me with distraction Build a frontier cross the void All tomorrow been destroyed, in a breath...

Is that..a song ? Who is singing it ? Such a beautiful voice...  
>Without second thought, Arthur opened that white door, revealed a large hospital room painted in really light green. The scent of flower calmed him down.<br>- Is that you, mom ?  
>Arthur turned around, finding a small boywith short black hair, laying on the pure white hospital bed, under the white bed sheet, eyes glancing out to the window, which was covered with white curtain, locking the sunlight away from the room.<br>- Ah..sorry.. I just want to ask...  
>The boy turned back, brown eyes looking at Arthur in surprise.<br>- Maybe i can just get out now... i'm being annoying here...  
>- No, I'm just surprise that someone actually come here...<br>- Nobody visit you ?  
>Arthur asked, walking over to the boy... the other pale white skin be opposite to his raven hair, prove him to be a weak and indoor boy. He then noticed the sadness in the other's eyes. - But I'm here, so we can talk, right ?<br>He smiled.  
>They talked and talk about all stuffs, from stupid things to serious problem, the boy's name turned out to be Kiku- which is chrysanthemum in English.<br>It does match him, edthough.  
>Arthur enjoyed the talk a lot. They have many similarities.<br>- Hey, Kiku, what is your dream ?  
>- I don't really have one..<br>- Why not ! Everyone have at least one ! Like me, i want to be a rock star !  
>- Maybe if Arthur-san is want, ican be a singer - he giggled - but i can't.<br>- Your voice is really beautiful, you know that ? It is a nice dream...

The week passed quickly and Arthur was enjoying every bit of it, his talks with Kiku increase and both of them are happy..  
>- Kiku, you know, I'm out of hospital today...<br>- I see...  
>- 'don't worry ! I'll come and vist you !<br>Kiku smiled. He grabbed a piece of paper and give it to Arthur.  
>- My gift, for all waht you have done for me ...<br>- Is this..a song ?  
>- My work, when your dream come true, isng it, and i'm right there .<p>

Snow is starting to fall. It's cold.  
>- I wonder why is everyone excited..<br>- It's Christmas ! How can you not be excited?  
>- Christmas ?<br>- You don't even know it ? Well, Christmas is a time when you spend with your family, you give and receive present.  
>- I've never had such a day before...<br>- Then i'll take you out when you are better ! It's nearly Christmas you see ! An-And don't think I'm doing that for you !  
>- But i can't...<br>- Come on, Kiku, going outdoor can make you healthier !  
>Kiku smiled, a hint of sadness in his voice.<br>- I'd love to.

It's Christmas.  
>- Hey Artie ~~~ Wanna go somewhere this year ?<br>- Who want to go with an idiot like you ? Besides, i have someone to be with.  
>- Who is that ? The one you go and visit every single day in the hospital ?<br>- Yes, him. Now leave me alone.  
>Arthur walked away, look at the present he bought and the cakes he made specially for this day, thinking of how the wonderful day with Kiku can be.<p>

_-That hurts, Arthur-san ! - kiku was laughing, wiping the snow of his face while trying to form his own snowballs._  
><em>- It's because you are sooooooooooo slow ! Not my fault ! - Arthur smiled, ran over and pushed Kiku to the snow. - now let's make a snow angle !<em>

_- You know , Arthur-san, being with you like this..i feel so warm... althought it's snowing..._  
><em>- Of course, you will have lots of fun today.<em>  
><em>And both of them laughed.<br>-You know what ? That's not all, I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU !  
>- Eh ? A present ?<br>Arthur smiled, taking his guitar from the black bag, grinning.  
>- You'd better be happy because the famousr singer is going to perform.<br>- Is that..my song ?  
>- Yes, so that is yours !<br>- You know, i felt..the warmth... _

But it was all vision.  
>Arthur pushed the hospital door open, revealed an empty room.<br>- Doctor..if you don't mind..Where did the boy in this room go ?  
>- You mean Kiku Honda ?<br>- Yes ?  
>- That boy.. -the doctor smile faded- he has lung cancer..he died, yesterday..the funeral is today...<br>Arthur gasped...the cakes and present he bought fell to the cold floor.  
>He stomped away from the hospital, back to his own house.<br>Eyes wide... He ran out of the hospital, glancing to the white window of that very room.  
>- And you tell me you would love to spend Christmas with me, idiot...<br>Tears were streaming from his eyes.

20 years later.  
>- Now, let's interview the famous rock star, Arthur Kirkland about his newest song, a light and slow one .<p>

- Why do you write this song ? I mean, your specility is rock, right ?  
>- Today is a special day, this song is for a special friend of me, he always want to be a singer.<br>- Do you mind telling us about that one ?  
>- Well...I'd rather... he is a weak one, and he ...<p>

- Thank you, Arthur... I've never thought that...  
>- It's alright, i've always want to make his dream to truth, this song was his, anyway.<p>

Again, glancing out to the window, snow falling, as white as his skin.  
>Are you happy ?<br>I'm living your part too...

* * *

><p><strong>ANL I'm terribly sorry because this is soooooooooooooooooo horrible !**

**And yes, another tragic one from me, reviews are appreciated !**


End file.
